This invention relates generally to electrical systems within automotive vehicles and specifically to an automotive vehicle junction box.
It is common to employ junction boxes for distributing electrical power or electricity between multiple wire harnesses and electronic components in automotive vehicles. Conventional wire harnesses have many discretely insulated copper wires that are wrapped together by tape. Many separate connector terminals and connector housings are fastened to the discrete wires. One connector for each wire harness is commonly connected to the junction box while the opposite wire harness connector is connected to an electricity activated component, such as a lamp, switch, horn, electric motor, solenoid, battery, or the like.
Examples of known junction boxes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,244 entitled "Hybrid Junction Box" which issued to Maue et al. on Dec. 26, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,718 entitled "Programmable Junction Box" which issued to Maue et al. on Aug. 25, 1987; these patents are incorporated by reference herein.
Independent from junction boxes, it is also known to provide a two shot injection molded blower switch in an automotive vehicle which has integrally molded male blades formed with rotary switch contacts and a bulb socket. The electrically conductive areas are plated with a conductive metallic material. This part is not believed to incorporate multiple electrical harnesses or any electronic components, such as fuses or relays.